Document Five
by Writer45
Summary: Based on actual events...In ***** there have been only four recorded documents for unexplainable events. On August 30, 2008 there became the most disturbing, and shocking record. This is now known as DOCUMENT FIVE...


**DOCUMENT FIVE **

**Hello. **

**I had an assignment to write a fiction story for my third period English class. **

**I found through my writer's block, that it's not fiction that grabs people's attention, but the truth behind some of that fiction. **

**Everything you are about hear is based on actual events. Names, and certain places have been changed to keep those involved anonymous. **

**For centuries there have been reported documents of unexplainable phenomena's all over the world, in ******* there have only been four up until last year. **

**This is the fifth document… **

Guidance Counselor: *pressing record* "This is August 30, 2008. I am here with my client Evan Null. Say something for the record, please."

Evan: "Hello."

Guidance Counselor: "Thank you. Evan are you ready to begin? Good. A few days ago your doctor had noticed multiple bruising on your body. Care to tell me what happen?"

*A moment of silence*

Guidance Counselor: Did your parents hurt you at all? *Evan shakes his head* Was it a kid at your school? *shakes head again* Than who did this to you? I am only here to help.

Evan: It's no one. It was…

Guidance Counselor: Yes?

Evan: It's hard to explain. You may not believe me.

Guidance Counselor: Why wouldn't I?

Evan: It may sound crazy. It had started at the beginning of August.

You remember my girlfriend Rachel? Her neighbors had moved over from Sunhill to Everest View, off of Highway 56. Unfortunately for her neighbors, the wife's mother passed away, so the family had to leave for Springfield, and asked Rachel if she could watch the house.

You know, just drive by water the plants, and feed the cat, that kind of stuff. She told me about the first day there, and how much she hated. It's a big house, well sort of, it has three levels.

On her third day, she asked if I could come over to watch a movie, but since she forgot to feed the neighbor's cat we had to drive over to the house. I'll never forget walking into the basement for the first time.

Guidance Counselor: Why did you go into the basement of another person's house?

Evan: It's the only way you could get in and out; she didn't have a key yet.

Like I said, I won't forget when I went in. There was something about the basement that made me want to cry and be angry at the same time. As we headed up there stairs to the main floor, the first thing you see when you walk up is the kitchen. I thought it had been my eyes because none of the lights had been on, but it looked like the chandelier was swing a bit.

Guidance Counselor: did you have anything before you drove there? A beer or maybe even some marijuana?

Evan: No, sir. Like I said, it was just my eyes

Rachel led me up stairs to try and fine the cat, but she stopped at the top of the stairs. 'Did you hear that?' I listened and it sounded like scratching on the floor. She laughed, and called out the cat's name.

We went back there to help water plants and take care of the cat again. About 20 minutes after we water the garden, she went looking for the cat up stairs. I was down stairs making fun poses in the semi-giant mirror they had against the wall. I saw the cat hiding behind the mirror. It's tail was sticking out, so I brought him up to Rachel who had sworn she heard him scratching on the third floor. I didn't want to stay so I asked what time the movie we were going to see was, and my stomach was hurting a lot too.

Evan: When Rachel would go there by herself, she said she felt like someone had been watching her. She even said she saw a shadowed figure down the hallway leading to the parents' bedroom.

Guidance Counselor: So your implying that ghost did this to you?

Evan: I don't know for sure what it was, but it was something evil. I still tremble sometimes because I feel like the nightmare isn't over.

Guidance Counselor: So how did these "ghost" harm you?

Evan: Let me tell you what happened before that.

It was the fourth day, Thursday, and the owners of the house would be home the following Tuesday. I decided to do some investigating on the house and its history. We have a very sick history here in ******.

Guidance Counselor: America has a sick history

Evan: True, very true.

The 1900's, I think the book I saw said 1920. There was a young family there, a twenty something mother, a thirty-five year old dad, and two kids. Elizabeth, and their son Thomas both the age of ten. The husband had thought the wife had been cheating on him which sent him into raging force of nature. People had seen the woman talking with another man who turned out to be her cousin that the husband didn't care for.

The husband was so angered that he killed his wife. He ended up stabbing her repeatedly, but she still had some life in her, so she but his leg, and try to crawl away. He got to her, and dragged her back to him, then he finished what he started. He killed his two kids by snapping their necks. He had been covered in cuts because the kids had clawed and bit him. The husband went into the basement, and ended up hanging himself.

Guidance Counselor: That's one hell of a story. We'll pick this up tomorrow, yes?

*Evan nods his head*

*Guidance Counselor presses STOP on recorder*


End file.
